


Clarity

by EisenBlanc



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward!Bilbo, I'll add tags as I go I guess, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective!Kili, Shut-in!Bilbo, Slow Build, Young Frodo Baggins, kilbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EisenBlanc/pseuds/EisenBlanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is a shut-in because he doesn't like people and is kind of scared of them, but a local book shop recently opened and Bilbo wants to go. So he sucked it up and went.<br/>He went there for books, not for the annoying boy who worked there.<br/>Basically Bilbo gets more than books.</p><p>Chapter 19 is just an update. Sorry. ;n;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own cause I don't have a person to proof read for me. I typically re-read whatever I wrote though so it shouldn't be too bad. Let me know though!

Safe.

That's what Bilbo Baggins considered his home, his two story cabin in the woods in Mount Hope, Alabama. 

Outside was another story though; one that Bilbo wanted no part in. 

He didn't like people as they made him anxious and he felt like he couldn't trust anyone, but people didn't like him either so he had no reason to fear them coming near him.

They declared him strange when they found out his lifestyle and for not liking people. 

Bilbo could care less however; he had his books and that was all he needed.

~~~

Today was one of those days he absolutely had to leave. Well not absolutely, but he deemed it important enough to leave the safety of his home. 

Bilbo typically had most of his groceries, books, clothing, and home items delivered to his house, but a new book shop had opened in Jasper and they didn't deliver since it was a small and used book shop. 

So if Bilbo wanted books he would have to leave to go and get them, and Bilbo dearly wanted to go. His small cabin was already overflowing with books, but Bilbo could probably find a corner or two to stack some more.

He debated for days and in the end he gave in and decided to make the trip. Luckily it wasn't that far to Jasper so he wouldn't be going far from his home. 

So after breakfast Bilbo threw on his jacket, grabbed his wallet and keys and braced himself for the outside world.


	2. Well This is Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive reactions to the prologue! They made me so happy! =w=
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

The trip to the book shop was uneventful, save for getting lost twice since he couldn't really see the shop sign. Nevertheless he made it in once piece and held his breath as he marched through the shop door. 

The bell chimed as he pushed the door open, making him wince. He really hoped no one heard that, but fate was not on his side. A greeting from the registers made him startle slightly. He glimpsed over to the registers to see a tall blonde boy with short golden colored hair and an elaborate beard and mustache. The boy waved and Bilbo gingerly waved back and then he skittered off down one of the narrow aisles. 

Once he was out of the boy's eyesight, Bilbo peered around him at the shop. It was a small, slightly dim, quaint little shop and packed with many shelves of books. The shelves were so close together that only one person could get through the aisle at one time. No one was in the shop or at least none that Bilbo could see, so he relaxed slightly. 

He browsed through the shelves and soon had an armful of books.

He was squatting down by a shelf in the fiction section when out of the corner of his eye he noticed something being set by him. Bilbo looked over and saw a basket and behind the basket sandals and skinny jeans. He followed the jeans up and found himself looking at another tall boy, but this one had long dark brown hair instead of blonde. Chocolate colored eyes were staring down at him and Bilbo gaped up at him. Grinning, the boy gestures to the basket, "Thought ya could use that." Bilbo looked away shyly and muttered a thank you. The boy didn't move away though with Bilbo's thanks, instead he squatted down next to Bilbo. Panic started welling up in his chest and he tried to focus on the books in front of him. 

"My name's Kili Durin. What's yours?" Kili questions. Bilbo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before answering, "Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." he mumbles. Kili blinks, "You're not much of a talker are ya?" Bilbo shakes his head, but explaining nothing. A "hmm" comes from beside him. Hoping Kili will finally leave him alone seeing how he's unwilling to talk, Bilbo concentrates on the books he had pulled from the shelf. 

Kili still doesn't leave however, instead he shuffles through Bilbo's stack of already acquired books. "So you'll read just about anything won'tcha?" Kili asks. Biting his lip, Bilbo nods. The "hmm" comes again and Bilbo finally hears Kili leave. He lets out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Finishing with this shelf, Bilbo turns to put his books in the basket to move on but noticed Kili had done it for him. Shrugging, he picks the basket up and moves on to the next aisle. 

Soon enough Bilbo notices something out of the corner of his eye and he glances to his left and notices Kili coming towards him with a stack of books. He sets them down at Bilbo's feet and grins a goofy grin down at him. "Look through these and see if anything suits yer fancy." Bilbo gawks at the books and bends down to sort through them. All but one were good choices and Bilbo is amazed at Kili. Handing the one he didn't like back he says, "Thank you for... this" gesturing to the books, "I'm a little amazed to be honest..." If Kili's grin could've gotten wider, it would have just then; "Just doin' my job Mr Baggins!" he crows. Bilbo blushes, "W-Well keep up the good work I guess..." Kili nods, "Wait here I'll bring you another stack." he says before darting off. 

And so for the next hour Kili runs back and forth with stacks of books for Bilbo to inspect. Finally Bilbo noticed his pile was getting slightly too large and he grabs Kili's wrist before he can run off to state this, "I-I think I have too many books. I don't know if I can get these all in my car..." he mutters, trailing off. "That's okay! We can hold them up to two weeks for you! You'll just have to come back." Kili exclaims with a wink. Spluttering, Bilbo nods vigorously and drags what he think will fit in his car up to the register with Kili trailing behind with the rest. 

The blonde boy was still at the register and he looked like he was nodding off. Kili slams a stack of books on the counter making the boy jump in alarm. The boy glares at Kili and Kili gives him a sheepish grin. Leaning on the counter Kili announces, "My dear Fili you shouldn't sleep on the job. Now help me with these books." Fili snorts and inspects the books that were brought to him. It was a lot to say the least. 

"D-Do you even have enough money for all of these?" Fili remarks disdainfully looking to Bilbo. Putting his hand on his hips Bilbo retorts, "Of course I do! I wouldn't have gotten them if I didn't!" Fili lifts his hands in a surrendering gesture, "I was just curious! It's just it's a lot..." Bilbo sputters, "Trust me, I can pay for them. It's more the matter of getting them home..." Kili jumps into the conversation at his, "I told him he can leave some here and come back for them." Fili affirms that with a nod and begins the long task of ringing up what seems like a truck load of books. Kili takes the second register and starts on a different stack. 

Soon enough the books were rang up, paid for and packed into boxes. 

Bilbo drove a white 1981 VW Beetle and that basically means that it is a very tiny car. They were only able to get three boxes into the car and Bilbo had to leave the other four at the shop. "I can probably come back for those tomorrow if that's okay?" "Absolutely! They'll be in the back waiting for you!" Kili confirms. "Well... and umm... thank you for your help?" Bilbo says hesitantly. Kili claps Bilbo on the shoulder, "No problem, it's what I'm here for. I'll see you tomorrow!" 

Bilbo smiles and heads home to unpack his haul and try to find places for all his new books and to reflect on his interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, VW Beetle.  
> I needed a small car and went to Google and I saw a 1990 something Beetle and I was like, "THAT'S BILBO'S CAR."  
> Oh and the book shop kinda looks like the Half-Price we have here in Omaha, so if you want an idea of how it looks...  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this first chapter! This is actually all I have for right now, but I'll hopefully be able to update soon.  
> In the meantime, I have another Hobbit fanfiction I'm gonna put up which is Bilbo/Thorin and that one is a little farther along. So that one should update slightly quicker.


	3. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own.

Tomorrow came sooner rather than later for Bilbo. So after a quick wash and a hasty breakfast, Bilbo once again set out from his house for the second time that week. He was sort of excited to say the least. Fili and Kili were much different from the people who he typically came into contact with. 'Prolly cause they don't know my lifestyle, and once they do...' Bilbo really didn't want to think about that.

He arrived in much the same fashion as yesterday, but didn't get lost this time. Bilbo didn't wince either as the bell chimed when he entered the shop. 

"Mr Baggins!" Snapping his head to the registers once again, he saw Fili gesturing for him to come over. 

"H-Hello. Is Kili here?" he asks shyly.

"Nope, but he left ya a message." Fili replies, drawing a folded note out of his pocket.

Hesitating before carefully taking the note, Bilbo unfolds it to read: Meet me for coffee and lunch at Erebor Cafe at 1?

Spluttering, Bilbo re-reads the note twice before handing it to Fili. Fili reads the message and whistles, "Ya gonna go?"

"Do I have a c-choice?" he squeaks.

Fili shrugs, "Well of course ya do, but my brother would be mighty upset if ya don't go."

Closing his eyes and groaning, Bilbo mutters out a "fine."

Chuckling at Bilbo's distress, Fili counters, "Aw it won't be that bad; Kili isn't THAT annoying." 

Bilbo had to roll his eyes at that, but doesn't retort. However he thinks, 'That's not what I'm exactly worried about.' Instead he says, "I don't even know where this cafe is."

"Just walk up the street for about four blocks, it's on the right. Ya can't miss it."

Bilbo checks his watch, "It's only 10."

Tapping his chin, Fili says, "We can get the other boxes in your car and then you can sit and read in here if ya want."

And with that plan, they gather Bilbo's books from the back and somehow manage to get all four boxes into his tiny car. Bilbo still isn't sure how they managed that, but with that thought in mind he grabs a book from one of the boxes and heads back inside. 

Allowing Bilbo to sit behind the counter with him, Fili attempts to make idle chitchat but comes to same conclusion that Kili did about Bilbo not being talkative, so he leaves him to his book

Three hours pass quicker than Bilbo thought and soon Fili was pushing him out the door. Huffing, Bilbo walks the four blocks to the cafe and with each step his anxiety grew. With the cafe coming into view, Bilbo's step faltered. Standing outside the shop made him light-headed and dizzy and he teetered dangerously outside the door. Heart racing and breathing labored, Bilbo felt like he was going to be sick. He closes his eyes and braces his hands on his knees to try and stop the ill feeling in his stomach. 

A cautious voice calls out his name from in front of him and his head snaps up to a worried looking Kili. 

Kili lays a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "Are you okay? I saw you through the window, you don't look too good."

'That's an understatement' he voices bluntly in his head. 

Bilbo's actual voice comes out strained and shaky, "I-I..."

Kili wraps a hand around his wrist and gently tugs on it, "Let's go sit inside, you're trembling."

Not waiting for Bilbo to reply, Kili pulls him into the cafe and guides him to a booth in the back. 

The waiter, Bofur, had noticed the scene and quickly brought Bilbo a water as soon as he sat down. "You alright lad?" Bofur asks uncertainly. 

His voice still unwilling to work, Bilbo just nods absently.

Bofur gives Kili a troubled look before walking away. 

Kili sighs, "I don't believe you're okay Mr Baggins; what happened?"

Bilbo takes a swig of the water before answering. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Kili, because he knows what will happen. Better now than never though, gives Kili a chance to decide if he wants to be friends with a weirdo or not.

"I-I panicked. I don't... I don't leave my house very often. I don't talk to people. At all. I thought I could do it..."

Kili's eyes widen, "But you talked to me and Fili yesterday!" he states.

Laughing a little, he responds, "Trust me if you hadn't started asking me questions I would've just ignored you. I really only talk when spoken to. I don't initiate conversations."

Shoulders slumping, Kili mumbles dejectedly, "You could have just told me to go away if I was making you uncomfortable..."

"Then I wouldn't have gotten all those good books now wouldn't I?" Bilbo remarks with a smile. 

Kili gives a small smile back in return.

Giving Bilbo a chance to calm down a little more, Kili gets up and goes to the counter to order coffee for the two of them, but then he thinks tea might be better, so he asks Bofur to bring both. 

Bilbo looked less pale and had stopped shaking when he came back and Kili let out a relieved sigh. 

"I ordered tea for you, cause I wasn't sure what you wanted and coffee or soda might make you more jittery." Kili announces while sitting down.

Bilbo's face lights up, "Tea is good, I like tea."

"I prefer coffee. Helps me get through my studies."

"Studies? You're in college?" Bilbo questions confusedly. 

"Yup! Studying art for right now." 

"Art... that's nice." 

Kili chuckles, "I'll paint you something sometime, since that's what I'm best at."

Blushing furiously, Bilbo flails and sputters, "I! No that's okay! Don't waste your time on me!"

"Haha! It's fine. I want to."

Bilbo gives a sigh in defeat.

A few minutes later Bofur brings tea and coffee and a sandwich for Kili. Then he turns to Bilbo, "Can I bring you something to eat lad?"

"I, uh, I'll take what he got."

Nodding, Bofur walks away.

Kili grins around a mouthful of food and says, "You chose well, they have good sandwiches here."

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Kili laughs so hard he almost chokes on his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short and boring chapter. I think if I hadn't ended it where I did I would've babbled on for a while about nothing completely interesting. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. xD
> 
> Anyway I have no clue what to do after this so if anyone wants to help me with ideas on this story, feel free to shoot them my way~ cause I really have no idea. I have a few ideas, but some of them can't really be implemented until a little further on in Kili and Bilbo's relationship. 
> 
> My whole goal with this story I think is to have Kili draw Bilbo out of his shell and hopefully become less withdrawn and more open and talkative. So I sort of want to put him in situations where he is kinda forced to take action and not panic, with a little help from Kili. 
> 
> Also I really need to stop thinking because I've got four other things I wanna do now and I am not doing them until I'm done with the two I have. D:


	4. This is Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!
> 
> I just wanted to say a really quick thank you to everyone who gave me ideas! They were all really good and I wrote all of them down. This story is gonna be really long with all these ideas! I'm gonna end up needing a new notebook. xD
> 
> Thank you so much though!  
> And thank you to everyone else for reading!

After a brief battle over who would pay for lunch, in which Kili won, the pair headed for the book shop. 

"Sooo..." Kili begins, "Why don't you like people?"

A shot of dread spikes through Bilbo's heart. He should have known this was coming, even though he had hoped Kili wouldn't ask. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out before answering, he says, "My parents. They, um, died when I was 8 in an accident. I went to live with my aunt and her husband and I sort of just withdrew into myself. It didn't help that my aunt was cruel to me." 

Kili suddenly stops walking and Bilbo turns to him baffled by why he stopped. Kili stares back at him, anger written all over his face. 

"Cruel to you?" Kili hisses. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Bilbo frantically shakes his head and rushes to explain, "She just kind of yelled at me a lot. She never liked my parents. My mom especially."

Balling his fists, Kili growls out, "Don't lie."

Bilbo carefully approaches Kili and hesitantly takes one of his fists and works it open so he can grasp it. 

Staring into Kili's eyes he responds, "I'm not. My aunt Lobelia was more of a vocal than physical person. She knew her words would hurt more than violence."

"So she made you this way?" Kili spits out. 

Bilbo shrugs, "Yes and no. I could have just ignored her but I was 8 and- and I just shut down and couldn't bring myself up from the hole I dug and I still can't."

The anger fades from Kili's face and is replaced with sympathy. He gives Bilbo's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Not everyone is like that you know?"

Sighing, Bilbo whispers, "I know, but the things she said..." 

Trailing off at that, Bilbo looks away and Kili doesn't press, he has a vague idea of what she possibly said and it made him furious.

They continue walking hand in hand until Bilbo breaks the silence that had settled between them.

"I like you and Fili though; you're not judging me like everyone else." 

Grinning widely, Kili tries to make the sour mood brighter with: "Even though I'm a nuisance?"

The joyful laugh that spilled from Bilbo's mouth was like music to Kili's ears.

"I like it when you laugh." 

Bilbo abruptly stops laughing and blushes from ear to ear; he glares at Kili but it was a lighthearted glare.

An idea suddenly comes to Bilbo and he hesitates before gently bumping into Kili's side. 

Chuckling, Kili bumps back and soon they're pushing each other back and forth like children laughing hysterically. 

By the time they reach the shop they were out of breath and slightly sweaty. 

They stand there in front of the shop grinning at each other before Bilbo lets out a breathless "Thank you."

Face turning scarlet, Kili mumbles out a "No problem." 

Then he remembers something he wanted to ask earlier, "Oh hey I wanted to ask if you had a cell phone."

Bilbo blinks owlishly at him, "A... cell phone? I have a land line phone... does that count?"

Kili mentally facepalms, "You do realize... that it's 2013 right?"

Bilbo narrows his eyes, "What does that have to do with cell phones?"

Kili almost wants to shake Bilbo at the absurdity of the question; "Nevermind. Would you mind telling me your home phone number then?"

"Whhhhyyy~?" Bilbo inquires suspiciously. 

Kili shuffles his feet, "I just wanna know... I'll give you mine if you give me yours."

Bilbo isn't buying it, but he agrees nonetheless.

Kili picks up on Bilbo's suspicion and babbles, "I-If you have mine then you'll have someone to call in an emergency or if you just wanna t-talk..."

"That doesn't answer why you want mine but whatever, I said fine, now do you have a piece of paper cause I don't."

"Uh, I'll just put it in my phone now so just tell me." Kili says while fishing around in his pocket and pulling out a sleek smartphone.

Gaping, Bilbo points at the phone, "What the heck is THAT thing?"

Perplexed by Bilbo's confusion, he answers awkwardly, "My... iPhone?" 

Sighing and shaking his head, Bilbo recites his phone number to Kili. 

"Now do you have some paper for your number?"

"I can... I can just call you later and tell you?"

Nodding, he thinks 'I really wish he just had some paper... wait!' "Can't we just get some from Fili?" he hurriedly asks.

Kili was already retreating to the shop door and without looking at Bilbo he says, "No I'll just call you! Bye!" And he slips through the door.

Thinking he was being played or something, Bilbo huffs and heads home.

~~~

It was dinner by the time Kili called and even though he had been expecting it, the shrill ringing still made him jump a foot in the air. 

No one ever called him... well until today that is. 

Carefully picking up the receiver like it was burning hot, he puts it to his ear and stammers out, "H-Hello?"

"Mr Baggins!" was Kili's greeting in return. "Sorry I would have called earlier but my dumb brother needed help."

"T-That's fine. Work is important. So what's your number?" he stutters out while trying to locate some paper and a pen. He really didn't like talking on the phone.

"You... don't have caller ID?"

"... caller what."

On the other end, Bilbo hears a thunk and scuffle then Kili's shocked voice, "How old is your phone?!"

A little shocked himself, Bilbo counters, "I don't- What does that have to do with anything?! Now tell me your number or I'll hang up!"

A different sounding thunk comes from Kili's end. 

"Mr Baggins you... nevermind." Kili's voice sounded drained as he tells Bilbo his number. 

"So, um, what are you doing?" Kili asks shyly afterwords, trying to keep the conversation going.

Bilbo fiddles with the phone cord, "J-Just making dinner... why?"

Kili laughs, "Just curious! Trying to make polite conversation. You're so suspicious."

"Hmph! Well considering no one ever talks to me then you'd see why." he says bitterly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it..." Kili mutters apologetically. 

Noting the hurt in Kili's voice Bilbo quickly reassures, "It's fine, I just... no it's fine. Anyway I need to go finish dinner."

"Oh! Yeah sorry. Wait, one more thing. Can you come by the shop tomorrow? I have something I want to give you."

Bilbo sputters, "A-Alright. I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Mr Baggins." 

And the line goes silent. 

Bilbo's week just kept getting more eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know why Bilbo is the way he is. :'D
> 
> Even though I told a couple people I would just go with he was that way naturally, I thought and thought about it and Lobelia popped into my head. I know Lobelia is technically Bilbo's cousin, but I thought about her being Belladonna's sister instead and hating her sister because maybe she was prettier and people like her more, etc. So she was jealous, but couldn't really do anything about it... until Belladonna died and she got Bilbo. See where I'm going with this?
> 
> So I know that's slightly more unoriginal, but I liked that idea a little more than just saying he was that way naturally. I wanted to give him a reason and that's my reason. :3  
> ~~~  
> Bilbo is technologically inept. xD
> 
> Fun fact: Kili's iPhone was originally a Droid in my notebook. But then I had the image of Kili playing Angry Birds on an iPhone and changed it. :D
> 
> Oh I've been meaning to mention, Kili is 22 and Bilbo is 32. 10 years apart. Oh and it's like early September or something. :3
> 
> Anyway, can you guys guess what Kili wants to give Bilbo? >:3


	5. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally arguing over phones. I'm so sorry. :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own.

Oddly, the shop was crowded when Bilbo walks in the next day and a quick glance at the registers told him that Kili didn't have a moment for him. So he browses the shelves and tries to avoid people as much as he can. 

Eventually the rush died down and Bilbo made his way to Kili, who looked positively drained when Bilbo wondered up to him. He perks up considerably however once he catches sight of Bilbo. 

"Mr Baggins!"

"Hello Kili. Busy?"

Kili shakes his head, "Fili can handle everyone else." 

Smirking, he claps his brother on the shoulder as he passes him making Fili snort disapprovingly. Bilbo rolls his eyes and Kili gestures for him to follow him through the 'Employees Only' door.

Even though Bilbo had been in the back yesterday, he had only been in the front part of it where they kept books that needed shelving. The actual back part consisted of a small kitchen and round table on the left and a set of lockers for belongings on the right. 

Kili heads to the locker half and starts rummaging through one of the bottom lockers. Bilbo notices only two of the lockers were occupied. 

"Are you and Fili the only workers here?" he questions.

"Hm? Yeah!" 

'Well I guess it never gets busy enough to need more people...' Bilbo thinks to himself.

A victorious 'hah!' startles Bilbo from his thoughts and Kili emerges from the locker holding a box. Kili hands the box to Bilbo with a huge grin plastered on his face which made Bilbo immediately suspicious. 

He opens the box anyway and almost drops it in shock; inside was another box, but this box was for a cell phone. 

Snapping his head to Kili, whose grin had only gotten wider, he asks, "T-There really isn't a c-cell phone in here is there?"

Instead of answering, Kili decides to show him by taking the cell phone box out of the other box and opens it to pull out a small slide phone.

He holds it out for Bilbo to take but Bilbo vigorously shakes his head and pushes the phone into Kili's chest. 

"I-I can't accept that!" he squeaks. 

The grin vanishes from Kili's face and is replaced with a frown.

"But what if you need it?" Kili asks quizzically. 

Bilbo splutters, "Why would I need it?! I never leave my house!"

"You never know! Besides! I um..." 

Kili falters, a blush worming its way across his face and his sincerity cracking. 

"That is..." he fumbles. 

Ignoring Kili's stuttering Bilbo states, "Why would I pay for a phone that I have no use for and don't know how to use?"

Kili's stumbling stops instantly, "I can show you how to use it and don't worry about paying the monthly, I can do that."

Bilbo crosses his arms, "Absolutely not! You probably don't make enough money as is to pay for your own phone."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kili announces sheepishly, "Actually my uncle pays for mine and Fili's phones, were all on the same plan and um... it doesn't matter! If it means you'll take it then I'll pay for it."

"Kili, I really have no need for it since I already have my home phone..."

"Then disconnect the land line. A cell phone is more useful anyway in cases of emergency and what not." 

Bilbo sighs, his arms dropping to his sides in defeat, "I really can't... I don't..."

Kili presses the phone into Bilbo's hand, "Please Mr Baggins? I'd feel better if you had it."

His insecurity rising, Bilbo grips the phone and mumbles, "Why? Why me? We've only known each other for 3 days... why are you doing this for me?"

Kili gently takes Bilbo's hands and looks into his eyes with a sharp intensity that yells warmth and trustworthiness.

"Because you look like you need a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got intense fast.
> 
> Anyway, so most of you were right, it was a cell phone. xD  
> I'm sorry though if this whole chapter seemed kind of dumb with Kili getting Bilbo a cell phone and all that. I needed a way for Bilbo to get a cell phone sometime soon and this seemed like a good way even though it seems kinda... I can't think of the word. But yeah. :'D 
> 
> I was talking to my mum about it and had her read over the chapter since I thought it sounded strange and she changed a couple of things but otherwise she liked it. She didn't think it was weird, but I dunno. Insecurityyyyyy -flails-
> 
> Anyhow, Kili I think is the type of person who if he likes someone he latches onto them pretty quickly and tries to make them happy. So I can totally see him giving Bilbo a cell even though he's only known him for a short time. Besides he understands how Bilbo is and wants to be helpful. It might be weird but it isn't entirely impossible.
> 
> There will be a part 2 to this conversation by the way. :3


	6. Phones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter titles are getting worse. Haha.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

Bilbo's mind went blank, his mouth dropping open in bewilderment; he had no clue what to say to that.

'A friend?' he thinks. 'I've been perfectly fine by myself... what could he mean?'

Kili is gazing at him expectantly and Bilbo knows he should say something. 

"I... fine."

Kili cocks his head to the side indicating he hadn't heard him.

Bilbo swallows and says with more clarity, "Fine."

The smile that Kili gives him radiated warmth and affection and he almost wished Kili hadn't let go of his hands afterwords. 

"Thank you. Now do you want me to show you how to use your phone?"

So for the next hour Kili educates Bilbo on cell phones and cell phone usage. 

"Aren't you glad I got you a full keyboard phone Mr Baggins?" Kili asks while watching Bilbo attempt to type out a text to Fili.

Bilbo snorts, "It's still going to take me forever to type out things. I still don't understand the point to be quite honest."

"There really isn't unless you're bored in class and whatnot."

Bilbo shoots Kili a bemused look, "You text in class?"

"Uh..." Kili scratches his nose and looks away. "Sometimes?" he finishes.

"Kili!"

"What?!"

Bilbo glares at Kili, "If you text me during class I'll throw this phone in the river."

Eyes widening, Kili tries to grab the phone from Bilbo but Bilbo scoots away in time. 

"No! Fine! Work is okay though right? There's rarely anything to do and Fili's boring." Kili whines.

"Fine whatever." he huffs.

Bilbo finishes his text and they hear Fili's phone ding from the front a second later.

There's a pause and then a startled "what" comes from Fili making Bilbo giggle.

Kili leans into him trying to look at Bilbo's phone, "What did you say to him?"

Loud stomping makes it's way towards them before Bilbo can answer and Fili bursts into the room making them both jump. 

Fili points an accusing finger at Kili and gives him a 'we'll talk later' look and stomps back out. 

Kili whips his head to Bilbo and repeats, "What did you tell him?!"

Shaking his head to remove the shock of what just occurred Bilbo responds, "J-Just that you got me a phone and that you'll have someone else to annoy now. I'm sorry!"

Kili groans, "It's not your fault, I didn't tell him. Don't worry about it."

Bilbo didn't feel reassured but kept his mouth shut. 

A moment of silence passes between them but Bilbo eventually says, "I should probably go, I'm getting a little hungry."

"We can go to the cafe again if you want."

Ignoring the hopeful look in Kili's eyes, Bilbo shakes his head, "I don't think it would improve Fili's mood if we went to lunch."

Shoulders drooping, Kili nods in agreement, "Another time then?"

Bilbo smiles, "Another time."

Standing from the table they had occupied for the last hour, Bilbo gives Kili an awkward hug.

"Thank you" he whispers. 

Kili blushes and hesitantly wraps his arms around Bilbo squeezing gently.

"I'll see you soon okay?"

Bilbo nods and steps out of Kili's grasp.

"Now go appease your brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too pleased with this chapter but oh well. My mum liked it. And yes there is a reason why Fili is mad. You may or may not find out why. >___>
> 
> But I'm pleased with the next chapter, I think you guys will like it. e v e
> 
> I literally wrote up to chapter 10; I couldn't stop writing. :'D


	7. Paintings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the last chapter was kinda crummy in my opinion, here is the next chapter. Tis a little bit longer. :)
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

Two weeks later Bilbo awoke on Saturday morning to his phone buzzing. 

Groaning, Bilbo rolls over and snatches the irritating device from his nightstand. The screen was blinking, announcing he had four new picture messages from Kili. Looking at the alarm clock told him it was eleven AM and that Kili was probably in class, so what could he be sending him? Bilbo had told him not to text him during school and he had kept his promise up until now.

Sighing, he opens what's probably a dumb picture of Kili or something since he had been doing that all week, so why would today be any different?

He most definitely hadn't expected what Kili had actually sent him.

The first message was a painting of an oriole and a robin with yellow hibiscus and a yellow rose. 

The second was of a chickadee and a sparrow with ivy and pear blossoms.

The third was of two doves, lavender and hyacinth. 

The fourth was of two cardinals, a red hibiscus, a red rose and a red tulip and this text came with the message: //What do you think?//

Bilbo runs through plant and bird symbolism in his head and gasps. The first two meant friendship and the second two meant... love.

Blushing furiously, Bilbo hits reply to the last message and types out: //Those are extremely well done. Is there meaning behind them?//

Bilbo may have already knew what they meant but he wanted to hear it from Kili just to be sure.

He got a response a few seconds later: //Meaning? The first two I sent mean friendship essentially and they last two... they mean love. Why? :0//

Bilbo's face went more scarlet. Why was Kili showing him these? He was probably thinking too much into it.

//Nothing. They're all beautiful. And why are you texting during class anyway?!//

//Haha. I asked my teacher, he was cool with it.//

Bilbo moans, //I'm going back to bed.//

//But it's 11! D://

//And? It's Saturday. I'm going to bed.//

Kili didn't reply right away so Bilbo assumes he has given up, so he puts his phone on the nightstand and rolls onto his stomach. 

Three minutes later his phone buzzes and growling he rolls back over and grabs the phone. Kili had sent him another picture message.

He opens the message and bursts out laughing; Kili had sent him a picture of him giving the puppy dog eyes with a message that read: //Please get up? TT3TT//

//I don't know why my sleep schedule concerns you, but fine. I'm hungry and I have things to do anyway.//

//Like? :D//

//Kili, focus on class.//

//Fine, I'll just text Fili. >:3//

Sighing, Bilbo decides to just ignore Kili and gets up to get dressed and start his day.

~~~

Bilbo's to-do list consisted of him calling family members to tell them his new number so he could disconnect his land line. He was not looking forward to this, since this list consisted of Lobelia. He may not live with her anymore, but whenever he calls her or she calls him she insisted on making his life miserable. Not calling her would be better, but he knew she'd find out anyway and would scold him for not telling her. No, telling her now was the safer route. 

Deciding Lobelia would be last however, he prepares himself to make the other calls. He knew he shouldn't be nervous when it came to some family members, but a phone call is a phone call when you have bad anxiety. 

His first few calls went well even though he shook the whole time, he thought he handled himself alright. Some people didn't answer and Bilbo was secretly glad for that and he left them messages.

Finally the time came to call Lobelia.

He really hoped she wouldn't answer, but fate was not on his side as her loud voice came over the line after two rings. 

"Bilbo?"

"Hello Lobelia. How are you?"

"Terrible! I'm having to deal with Primula and Drogo's son!"

Bilbo feels his body go cold; why was Frodo with Lobelia? 

"Frodo? Why?"

He hears her huff, "You didn't hear? Oh of course you didn't. Primula and Drogo died in a boating accident three weeks ago! Little Frodo is an orphan."

Bilbo almost drops the receiver, "... What?" he croaks.

Lobelia ignores Bilbo's falter and babbles on, "Yes! Technically Frodo was supposed to go to you for some reason, but I convinced the family that you couldn't handle a child, so now he's with me."

Lobelia's words slowly sunk in. Primula and Drogo were dead. Frodo was an orphan. Frodo is with Lobelia. 

"I'm coming to get him."

"Bilbo, what-"

But Bilbo cut her off by slamming the receiver onto the cradle.

He had to go get his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwww snap.  
> Bilbo might not be able to deal with people well but upset him and he'll screw your day up.
> 
> I know the flowers and birds I mention have more than one meaning, but they basically mean love and friendship for the most part. I did research! :(  
> Also, Kili uses emoticons like crazy when he texts because heck yeah. :DDD


	8. Frodo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own.

Bilbo didn't head to Lobelia's right away; he knew he wouldn't accomplish anything by doing that.

First he had to go see the head of his family, Gerontius Took.

Most of Bilbo's family lived in Alabama and Grandpa Took lived about an hour or so away from Bilbo and he was glad for that hour, it gave him a chance to think about how he wanted to go about claiming Frodo. If Lobelia had convinced the family he wasn't suitable then he may not have a chance, but he had to try. No one with a heart would leave Frodo with Lobelia. 

An hour and a half later had him standing outside Gerontius's house in Huntsville.

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Nothing happens right away and then Bilbo hears someone unlocking the door.

A surprised Adamanta opens the door and Bilbo gives her a small smile in greeting.

"Bilbo! What are you doing here?" she gasps.

"I need to talk to you and Grandpa, it's important."

She stares at him for a moment before gathering herself and moving out of the way for Bilbo.

"Your grandfather is in the living room, let me tell him you're here."

Bilbo nods and slips his shoes off before stalking off to the living room.

Gerontius's home is large with many rooms that once held many children, Bilbo's mother included. He had spent a few summers here and had fond memories. The family had grown-up eventually and left and now it only housed his grandparents. 

His grandparents were whispering when he enters the living room, so he coughs loudly to get their attention.

They jump and turn to Bilbo with worried looks. Bilbo figures they know why he's here. 

Gerontius speaks first, "Bilbo! How are you?" 

Bilbo was almost tempted to be nice and play along but he wasn't in the best of moods right now and he didn't want to waste time.

"A little upset actually. Why didn't anyone think to tell me of Primula and Drogo's deaths and of Frodo?"

His grandparents wince, "We... We didn't think you'd leave to come to the funeral... and Lobelia made a convincing argument in Frodo's case."

"Why would- Did Primula and Drogo say in their will that Frodo was supposed to go into my care if they died?" he grounds out.

His grandparents look at each other before looking back at Bilbo, "Yes" Adamanta whispers.

"Then why isn't he with me?"

"Lobelia-" Gerontius begins.

Bilbo holds up his hand to stop his grandfather, "I don't care what Lobelia says. I can take care of Frodo. Now please call her to tell her I'm coming to get him."

They gape at him in shock before Gerontius quickly grabs the receiver from the cradle that sat next to him.

~~~

A long and heated conversation later, Bilbo was back on the road finally heading to Lobelia's. 

Even though she had consented to his grandfather, Bilbo knew she wouldn't consent so to him.

Law is law though and legally he can take Frodo from her.

The drive to Lobelia's slowly made his anger fizz out, but not his courage. 

Lobelia was waiting for him when he pulls into her driveway.

Slamming his car door shut, he slowly makes his way to his aunt. 

"Bilbo" she greets.

Not bothering with small talk, he responds, "Where's Frodo?" 

"Napping. You're not taking him by the way. I don't think you can take care of him."

"And you can? Watch me Lobelia."

She snorts, "The man with the social phobia? Please."

"You can't keep him from me. Primula and Drogo's will said I'm his legal guardian if they pass. Now let me get him and his belongings and we'll both be out of your hair."

She looks him up and down before giving him a snide smirk, "Fine. Only because I want to see you fail."

Bilbo gives her a hard glare before marching his way into her house.

Lobelia's house made Bilbo cringe, not only was it unkempt and shabby, he did not have good memories of this place.

Lobelia points down the hallway on the left. There were only two rooms down that hallway and Bilbo knew one was storage, so he went straight to the other. His old bedroom.

Bilbo quietly opens the door and smiles when he sees his 5 year old cousin curled up on his old bed and clutching a knitted rabbit.

Bilbo met Frodo only once when he was three, but he heard enough from Primula to know he loved Frodo dearly and would do anything for him. 

Silently making his way to his cousin, he leans over him and shakes him gently.

Frodo whimpers and his eyes flutter open. He looks at Bilbo with wide blue eyes still glazed from sleep, confusion written on his face.

"Hey Frodo, I'm your cousin Bilbo. Do you remember? It's time to get up though, you're coming home with me."

Frodo sits up and yawns, "Why?"

"Because your parents wanted me to be your guardian, not Lobelia. No one told me they were in an accident."

Frodo observes Bilbo before giving a slight nod.

"Good, now let's get your things and head home okay?"

Frodo nods again and climbs out of bed. 

Together, they pack up one large suitcase; Bilbo thought he would have more, but Frodo assured him that was it. 

Lobelia watches with a smug look as Bilbo stuffs the suitcase into the back seat of his car and buckles Frodo in next to it. Frodo drops off to sleep as soon as he was secured, making Bilbo chuckle. 

Bilbo gives a nod to Lobelia before getting into the driver's seat and driving home. 

Frodo slept the whole hour it took to get home and Bilbo was slightly grateful for that. He didn't really know how to talk to children, but he was determined to try when Frodo woke up. The silence also gave him a chance to think over exactly what had occurred that day. 

He didn't regret anything that was for sure.

But how would he handle this? He had no idea on how to care for a child.

Sighing, he pushes those thoughts from his mind.

He was going to do his best and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo ain't takin' none or yer sheet.  
> Bilbo's family thinks his social phobia is so bad that they think he wouldn't leave for a funeral. Ruuuude~ >:(  
> And Primula and Drogo put Bilbo as Frodo's caretaker in their will even though they didn't talk to him much because they trust him and knew he would be the best person for Frodo. :3  
> Just wanted to clarify that.


	9. Shopping Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my oooooooowwwwwn~

Bilbo awoke the next morning almost thinking yesterday had been a dream, but the sleeping body next to him told him otherwise.

Awoken by a nightmare during the night, Frodo had crawled into Bilbo's bed and curled up next to him. Bilbo had woken up when he felt something trembling behind him and turned to find Frodo sobbing into his back. He managed to lull Frodo back to sleep after a while by rocking him and singing lullabies. The incident had worried Bilbo and he really hoped the nightmares wouldn't be a nightly occurrence. 

Sighing, he looks at the clock on his nightstand and groans; it was 10 AM and he should probably get up and make breakfast.

He decided to let Frodo continue sleeping as he would most likely wake up as soon as Bilbo started cooking anyway.

A buzzing noise suddenly goes off before Bilbo can step out of his bedroom though and Bilbo rushes to his discarded trousers to pull out his phone.

It was a text from Kili: //You okay? I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer.//

Heading to the kitchen before replying, he texts back, //Sorry, I didn't have my phone and was having family issues.//

//Oh?//

Tapping his chin, Bilbo decides to call Kili instead of typing out a long reply.

Kili picks up on the first ring, "Bilbo?"

Last week Bilbo had told Kili to call him by his first name since he deemed it fair as he calls Kili by his first name and Kili had jumped on it straight away.

He gets straight to the point, "My 5 year old cousin had been orphaned and he was with my aunt Lobelia, so I had to go get him. I'm his legal guardian anyway."

Kili doesn't say anything for a moment before saying, "Wait what?"

Huffing, Bilbo starts from the beginning and by the time he's done he's finished making breakfast, and Frodo having great timing had chosen this time to walk in dragging his bunny behind him. Stacking a few books on one of the dining chairs, he picks Frodo up and plops him down on the books. Frodo instantly lays his head on the table and falls back asleep.

"So now you have a 5 year old in your house?" Kili asks, though it was more a statement.

"Basically."

"Do you need help...? I'm good with kids." Kili questions hesitantly.

Setting a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Frodo while mulling over the question, Bilbo eventually comes to the conclusion that he does need help.

"I typically order my groceries and whatnot online but Frodo needs some new clothing and I'm not about to buy children's clothing online, so if you're willing to come with me then we can go to the mall and store." he finally says.

"Come by the book shop and get me then?"

"Alrighty" and with that Bilbo hangs up. 

~~~

At around 11 AM Bilbo gathers his shopping list and keys and buckles Frodo in to his tiny car and they head to the book shop to pick up Kili. 

Kili is outside waiting when they pull up and he clambers into the front seat as soon as they pull up to the curb.

After buckling his seatbelt, Kili immediately turns to look at Frodo who instantly shies away from Kili's gaze.

Kili chuckles, "Hey cutie. Ready for some shopping?"

Frodo blushes and hides behind the bunny that he insisted on bringing with him.

"He's a little shy." Bilbo remarks.

Kili glances at Bilbo before turning back to Frodo, "I'm Kili by the way Frodo. Nice to meet you. I'm your cousin's boyfriend."

Choking on air for a second, Bilbo coughs out, "What?!"

Kili grins at him and Bilbo smacks him across the head. 

Frodo's meek voice sounds out over the bickering, "Boyfweind?" 

Avoiding another smack, Kili smiles at Frodo and says, "Yup! We're a couple!"

"Kili Durin I will kick you out of this car!"

"You know I'm kidding Bilbo." Though Kili's smirk said otherwise.

Bilbo huffs and turns his attention back to the road. 

Winking at Frodo, Kili cups his hand around his mouth and whispers, "But no really, we're dating."

The giggle from Frodo and the blush from Bilbo was worth the smack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili, you're getting ahead of yourself bro. You'll get there eventually. =w=
> 
> There'll be a part 2 to this. :3


	10. Shopping Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I re-did this chapter and I like it so much better than I did. I took Syxx's advice and I hope it's better. I'm still not 100% on it, but I don't hate like I did. I changed a lot; I took out and added things, so hopefully it's more interesting this time. The ending is the same since I didn't really have an issue with that.   
> So please give this chapter another read!
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank the people who left me such wonderful comments. They meant a lot to me and I hope I continue to please you with my story.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Wow, sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter was giving me some issues so I ignored it and then I got sick and busy when I finally decided to work on it. D:  
> I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but I dunno. This is when I wish I had a proof-reader...
> 
> As always, any mistakes are my own.

Upon arriving at the mall, panic immediately starts welling up in Bilbo's chest. He had evidently forgotten that malls were places that many people gathered at. 

Bilbo clutches on to Kili's sleeve as soon as they step through the door and gives him a distressed look. 

Giving Bilbo a warm smile, Kili shifts Bilbo's hand to his own and twines their fingers together. 

"Breathe and try to ignore them." Kili murmurs soothingly. 

'Easy for you to say' is Bilbo's instant thought. 

Kili begins to walk forward but stops when he feels Bilbo not moving with him. Looking back, he notices Bilbo staring at the ground with a bewildered looking Frodo clutching Bilbo's hand next to him. 

Kili tugs on Bilbo's hand, "Remember, it was your decision to come here for Frodo, but if you can't move forward then we'll leave."

Bilbo lets out a shaky sigh; Kili was right, he made the decision even though he was starting to regret it and he should see it through, anxiety or not. 

Glancing down at Frodo, who had been quietly observing the scene with a look of concern marking his face, Bilbo attempts to give a reassuring smile. Frodo hesitantly smiles back, so Bilbo turns to Kili and they walk to the first shop. 

~~~

If Bilbo thought Frodo couldn't get any shyer, he was dead wrong. Bilbo had come to the observation that when faced with decision making, Frodo would instantly lock up and refuse to acknowledge anything. Frodo silently stood there, arms crossed and staring at anything that wasn't clothing. Bilbo wasn't entirely sure if it was because he didn't like clothes or was just reluctant to choose any. Kili and Bilbo both tried numerous times to get Frodo to look at shirts or pants they had picked out but he furiously shook his head and ignored them. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Bilbo grumbles and stalks off to put the clothing he had gathered away. 

Kili looks at the stubborn child before him and has a sudden thought.

Quickly locating Bilbo, he leans down and whispers to him, "I think Frodo might be used to someone just picking his clothing for him instead of asking for his opinion."

Gaping at Kili, Bilbo glances to the clothing in his arms. That... would make a lot of sense actually. A lot of children didn't pick out their own clothing and a lot of parents dressed them as well. And if Primula picked Frodo's clothing and dressed him... it was just something he was used to.

So Kili and Bilbo pick out a number of clothing they thought Frodo would look adorable in or that he would like and head to the cash register. Frodo calms down when he notices they weren't going to ask his opinion.

While they were waiting in line, Bilbo checks his watch and sees that it's noon, so he announces they should get lunch after they pay. Kili whoops in agreement. 

Sadly the line wasn't going to move any faster for them and Kili started pouting. Not sure why Kili was making a strange expression, Frodo tried mimicking Kili, though that didn't work as planned. 

Finally the reach the register and quickly pay as soon as the girl was done ringing up their purchases. Kili snatches the bags as soon as all the clothes were in them and sprints from the shop with Bilbo hurriedly trailing behind him with Frodo in his arms. 

The food court was even worse than the actual shopping part of the mall.

"So what do you want to eat Bilbo?" Kili questions as they attempt to find a spot to sit in the dining area. 

"I-I'm not sure... Frodo?"

Frodo shakes his head, going back into refusal mode.

"How about pizza?"

"A-Alright... could you um, order? I..."

"I'll order for you this time but if we go on a date, you gotta order for yourself."

Bilbo blinks, Kili's words not entirely sinking in, "Date?" he squeaks out finally.

Kili chuckles, "Anyway what kind do you want and drinks?"

Still flustered, Bilbo just gawks at Kili. 

"Frodo?" Kili asks, smirking at Bilbo's flustering.

"Cheeze!"

"Biiiilllbooo?"

Bilbo shakes his head, "Veggie? And water for me and lemonade for Frodo."

A disgusted expression crosses Kili's face but he doesn't say anything.

Bilbo pokes Kili in the side, "What was that look for?"

"Vegetables are nasty."

Bilbo snorts, "They're good for you."

"Doesn't make them any less nasty."

Bilbo rolls his eyes and Kili makes a gagging notion as he walks away.

Plopping Frodo into a chair and then sitting down himself, Bilbo watches Kili as he orders their food and grabs their drinks. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the shoppers around him, so he tried focusing on Frodo as he messed with the ad holders on the table. 

Kili comes back over with a tray of pizza slices and drinks and sets them on the table with a "bon appétit!"

Kili and Frodo impatiently dig into their slices as soon as they're in front of them, but Bilbo is a little more hesitant. He doesn't really enjoy eating in front of others; one or two people isn't too bad, but now he just feels like people are staring at him.

So quickly trying to finish his meal and trying to help Frodo at the same time, he almost doesn't realize Kili is giving him an odd look. 

"What?" he asks.

Kili grins, "Nothing."

Bilbo wasn't buying it, "Uh huh."

They finish off their lunch, throw away their plates and cups and head to the last shop of the mall trip.

The next shop they headed to was for decorating homes and rooms and it had other items as well that wasn't for decorating. 

Frodo was even worse here than the clothing shop, but Bilbo knew Frodo was a nature lover however so he set about finding framed photographs and other nature themed knick knacks. 

Kili bends down to Frodo's level while Bilbo is distracted and asks him quietly, "What is your favorite animal Frodo?"

Frodo blinks and answers shyly, "Bunny and... hoot hoot."

"Hoot hoot? An owl?"

Frodo nods his head in confirmation and Kili ruffles Frodo's hair. He stands up and heads to the front of the store to locate something he saw earlier. 

Kili returns a few minutes later to Bilbo, who hadn't noticed Kili had left, and Frodo with two fleece blankets that were owl and rabbit themed and some kind of hat.

"Oh those are cute." Bilbo coos.

"Frodo told me he likes bunnies and owls and I saw these animal hats when we came in."

Kili squats down and pulls the hat over Frodo's head; he stares at Frodo for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. 

"Lemme see." Bilbo says turning his cousin to him.

The hat was knitted and brown and cream in color with long floppy rabbit ears and ear flaps with pom poms hanging from them.

Bilbo squeaks out an 'aww'; "Oh Frodo you look so cute! I'm totally buying this for you." 

After taking the hat off Frodo, they gather the items Bilbo had found and head to the register to pay for them. They head out soon after with their purchases to go to the next place... the store.

Bilbo could have just done his grocery shopping at home like he normally did, but he wanted Frodo to choose meals and snacks in person. Hopefully his cousin was more willing to pick food rather than clothes. 

He was really dreading the store though. The last time he ventured to the store, he ended up leaving within 5 minutes because he couldn't handle the crowds. 

'Hopefully if I stay near Kili then I think I can do it this time. I survived the mall, I can do it.' he thinks encouragingly to himself.

He couldn't do it. 

As soon as he steps into the store after grabbing a cart, he immediately tries to leave but Kili grabs his arm and pulls him to a nearby bench.

"Bilbo, just wait here, I'll take Frodo and we'll go get groceries."

Bilbo's eyes widen and he clutches onto Kili's hand, "No! Don't leave me..." 

Kili takes Bilbo's hands and places them on the cart handle, "Here then. Just breathe and focus on Frodo and I. It'll be okay. I'll make sure everything will be fine."

Swallowing and nodding, Bilbo hesitantly maneuvers the cart to the bakery section. 

Frodo tugs on Bilbo's sleeve while he's looking at bread, making him turn to him. 

"Okey?" Frodo questions shyly.

Bilbo smiles, "I'll be okay sweetling." 'I hope.' he adds in his mind.

Quickly grabbing the things he needed in that section, they move on down the list to the next item.

"Do you want me to go look for things so it'll go faster?" Kili asks.

Bilbo shakes his head, "Just stay with me please."

Moving onto the cereal aisle, Bilbo suddenly stops before it. It was extremely crowded; it seemed everyone wanted to grab their cereal right there and then. 

Kili delicately takes the list from Bilbo's trembling hand and asks Frodo, "Do you like cereal Frodo?"

Frodo nods, "Rucky Chawms."

"Alrighty. Bilbo?"

"J-Just the Oats and Honey Special K... and Cheerios."

Kili smirks, "So the nasty cereal?"

"It's not nasty and it's good for you."

"Like I said about the vegetables, just because it's good for you doesn't mean it isn't nasty."

"Have you even tried it?"

"Fili eats it, so yes."

"At least your brother knows what's good for him."

Kili snorts and heads off to find the cereal they wanted.

When Kili returns they move onto the next aisle. Once again, Bilbo stayed outside the aisle and Kili went to go fetch items. They continued like this for the rest of trip; Bilbo waiting and Kili fetching, asking Frodo what he liked in between. 

Finally they had everything they needed, so they pay and head out. 

"Do you want me to drop you off at the book shop?" Bilbo asks as they load groceries into the trunk of Bilbo's car.

"You don't want help bringing in the groceries?"

"T-That's fine, I just wasn't sure if you needed to get back."

Kili loads in the last of the bags before answering, "Today was technically my day off, but I went in to bother Fili."

Bilbo nods and they head home. 

On the way there Bilbo realizes this will be the first time Kili will have been at his house and he starts to feel a little anxious. His house is a disaster. An orderly disaster, but still a disaster. 

Frodo didn't seem to mind it, he looked like he enjoyed all the books scattered around, but Bilbo knew it wasn't the most healthiest thing ever. He had tried cleaning the mess once but that only seemed to make it worse, so he gave up. He might have to try again sometime however. However, it's a little late now to make the house look decent.

"Wow! Your house is really neat!" Kili crows as they pull into Bilbo's driveway. 

Bilbo blushes, "T-Thank you and just a warning, the inside is really messy so try to be careful."

Kili grins at Bilbo as he climbs out of the car, "Filled to the brim with books?" he teases.

Bilbo returns the grin, "You could say that."

After helping Frodo out of the back, they load their arms with groceries and head inside. 

Glancing around as soon as he walks in, Kili exclaims bluntly, "Your house really is messy."

Bilbo snorts, "I told you. The kitchen is this way." he replies with a nod of his head to the left.

Luckily his kitchen is somewhat cleaner than the other rooms in his house; at least there isn't books near the stove.

They set their bags on what clean space they can find on the counters and Kili goes back out for more while Bilbo and Frodo begin putting away what they brought in. 

Eventually everything is brought in and then put away and Frodo and Kili plop themselves into chairs at the table while Bilbo makes tea.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Kili? Take it as payment for helping me."

Kili whoops out a 'yes please!'

Soon enough dinner is made, eaten, and Frodo is given his nightly bath with help from Kili and then was tucked into bed before long and after Kili was back at Bilbo's kitchen table with a mug of coffee in front of him and Bilbo sitting beside him cradling his own mug.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Kili breaks it to attempt a conversation, "Frodo's a cute kid, a little shy though."

Bilbo hums in agreement, "It didn't seem Lobelia did any lasting damage, so I'm happy."

"So are you gonna send him to school?"

"School...?" Bilbo questions confusedly; then he gasps, "Oh dear I didn't even think about... When do the schools start here?"

"I think they started on August 20th."

Bilbo groans, "I'll have to sign him up tomorrow. He isn't going to like this."

"Luckily it's only kindergarten."

Bilbo scratches his head, "Yeah and now that I think about it, I don't think Lobelia had him signed up."

"Weird. Well do that tomorrow and let me know how it goes."

Bilbo nods, "You know good thing it's right before our birthdays, it'll make him feel better."

"Your birthdays? When are your birthdays?" Kili questions.

"Both of us are on September 22nd."

"Really? I'll have to get you presents."

Bilbo waves his hand at Kili, "Pfft, just get Frodo something, don't worry about me."

"But I want to, I already have an idea."

Bilbo gives Kili and unimpressed look that said 'seriously?'

"So when is YOUR birthday Mr Durin?" Bilbo counters to change the subject.

Kili snorts, "July 3rd; Fili's is November 13th."

"Hmm, I'll have to plan for next year then."

"I know what I want from you."

"And what's that?"

"That's a secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this re-do was a little better!
> 
> Also, also! I drew Frodo in that hat, it's not very good cause I can't draw hats, but it gives you the basic idea. xD  
> See it here: http://eisenblanc.tumblr.com/post/52976480365/its-frodo-for-my-fanfiction-clarity-xd  
> Me and my animu style... oh well. =w=;;  
> But yeah that's my Tumblr... I wasn't really planning on announcing it but there it is if anyone wants it. I don't really post anything about "Clarity" but yeah. It's there. -flops-
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> There we go! -flies into the sun-
> 
> Sorry if Frodo's child talk annoys some people; for some reason it bothers me when people write small children with correct spelling and full sentences. I understand that it prolly looks better that way but the kid is 5! I worked with kids ages 5 to 12, they talk funny so that's how I'm gonna write it. :'D
> 
> And I totally made up Fili and Kili's birthdays, cause as far as I know they don't have ones...
> 
> Next is school~


	11. THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER IT'S AN... ANNOUNCEMENT?

I just wanted to let you guys know that I re-did the last chapter and re-submitted it.

I basically re-wrote the whole chapter sorta following the events of the other one, things were taken out and things were added. I also took Syxx's advice, and I hope I did well with it.

But yeah it should be somewhat better, I'm happier with this version than the other one. 

I'd appreciate it if you guys gave it another read.

Oh and check out the beginning and ending notes (especially the end) if you would, I added some things to those as well.

Thanks! <3

 

I'll delete this when I get ready to submit the next chapter. :3


	12. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

The next morning Bilbo reluctantly calls West Jasper Elementary to see about enrolling Frodo. After his breath catching in his throat many times and through much stuttering, the secretary politely tells him Frodo can be enrolled but the principal wanted to talk to him first.

He had a bad feeling about this and even more so when he heard the principal's voice.

The principal got straight to the point, "Hello Mr Baggins, my name is Cornelius Smaug. I was just a little curious as to why Frodo was being enrolled so late."

Mr Smaug sounded like a snake was Bilbo's first thought. He didn't sound like someone he wanted around him or Frodo, or just around children in general.

"I'm s-sorry sir, we were having some family issues and haven't had the chance to enroll him."

"I see. Well, we'll need you and him to come in to fills out forms and then when we get those cleared he can start next Monday alright? Remember to bring something to prove his age, residency, and immunizations."

"Y-Yes sir, can I come in today?"

"That's fine, we'll see you soon."

And the line goes silent.

What a rude man.

~~~

Smaug was waiting in the office when Bilbo walks in with Frodo. He looked like a snake too was Bilbo's immediate thought. A devilish one at that.

Smaug holds out his hand, "Mr Baggins, it's nice to meet you. I'm Smaug."

Bilbo hesitantly takes the outstretched hand and gives it a light shake, "Yes... you too."

Cornelius Smaug was a very tall, very thin man with strangely colored red hair and brown eyes that almost seemed amber. He was handsome, but with the terrifying presence about him, Bilbo wasn't sure if anyone would take the chance to ask him out. Bilbo absentmindedly wondered how he was the principal of an elementary school. He'd fit better at a high school or no where near a school, maybe he'd be better as a CEO.

Smaug lets go of Bilbo's hand and bends down to Frodo's level, "So you must be Frodo." Smaug holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Giving Smaug a sharp nod, Frodo slaps the extended hand and then ducks behind Bilbo's legs wrapping his short arms around them.

Bilbo groans internally at Frodo's action. The last thing he wanted was Frodo leaving a bad impression with this man. Patting Frodo on the head he mutters calmly, "He wanted to shake your hand dear."

Feeling Frodo shake his head into the back of his knees and grip his legs tighter, Bilbo turns to apologize to Smaug but Smaug holds up the hand that had been slapped and stands up with a smirk, making a shiver run down Bilbo's spine, he almost looked like a dragon grinning. It was slightly disturbing.

"It's fine, anyway my secretary," Smaug says waving off any retort, "Ms Thrush has all the paperwork ready for you, you just need to fill it out and Frodo will be registered once it's been confirmed."

"Lovely, thank you."

And with that Smaug takes his leave into his office.

Ms Thrush chuckles, "So Mr Baggins, I just need a proof of age, proof of residency, and proof of immunizations."

~~~

Frodo was only in school a week and a half when the problems started.

A call from Frodo's teacher came on Thursday afternoon asking for Bilbo to come in on Friday after classes so he and the principal could talk to both him and Frodo. Bilbo had tried asking them what was wrong so he could try to remedy it at home, but Frodo's teacher just said that Frodo was having issues and insisted on him coming in person. 

So Friday afternoon at 3:30 PM Bilbo trudges into the school with a heart full of worry. After asking Ms Thrush where Frodo's classroom was located, he makes his way towards it solemnly. He finds the classroom easily and cautiously he peeks into the room where he sees Frodo, Mr Smaug and a young man who must be Frodo's teacher.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, Bilbo gently taps on the door to announce himself. The three people turn to look at him and Bilbo makes his way into the room. The young man jumps up from the small child's chair he had been occupying and rushes over to Bilbo. 

The man holds out his hand, "Hello! You must be Mr Baggins. I'm Ori Rivers, Frodo's teacher."

Mr Rivers wasn't a tall man, but he definitely towered over Bilbo's five feet of height. He had a slight stubble and a haircut that looked like his mother had cut it. It wasn't bad, but bowl haircuts weren't the most popular things ever. It seemed to fit him though. Mr Rivers had a kind smile and he seemed gentle enough, that Bilbo felt a little calmer, but not much. 

Bilbo takes the offered hand, "H-Hello" he stammers.

"Here, come have a seat next to your son."

The claim made Bilbo jolt but he didn't bother to correct Mr Rivers, so Bilbo just nods and takes the provided seat, which was another child's chair. Bilbo felt shorter than he normally did. Mr Rivers took his seat across from him and Mr Smaug didn't bother to sit down. He just nonchalantly leaned against a desk.

Smaug clears his throat, "I say we cut right to what we called you in for Mr Baggins."

Bilbo nods and swallows the lump in his throat, "Y-You said Frodo was having issues?"

Mr Rivers pipes up before Smaug can, "Yes. I-I tried dealing with it on my own at first, but then I began to think nothing would work."

"Mr Rivers, why don't you start from the beginning so you don't confuse Mr Baggins."

Mr Rivers blushes, "R-Right, sorry. Um, Frodo hasn't been getting along with the other children or with me and he's been behaving oddly."

"How so?" Bilbo questions as a spike of alarm rushes through him.

"He snaps at the other children if they get close to him or try to initiate a conversation, and he refuses to listen to me. He storms away when I try to talk to him and he sits by himself outside at recess and doesn't play or anything."

Bilbo looks at his cousin who hadn't said a word this whole time, "That... none of that doesn't really sound like anything Frodo would do. He's very active at home." he exclaims confusedly. 

Mr Rivers sighs, "I'm really sorry, but it's true."

"D-Do you have any thought as to why he's acting up?"

Mr Rivers taps his chin, "It might be because he misses home or it could be because he started late and feels off... I'm really not sure. I don't think it's from bullying, the other children took to him right away when he started. Actually now that I think about it, Frodo was fine the first and second day for the most part, but he began acting up after that. He was withdrawn, but he wasn't ignoring me or anything."

Bilbo turns to his cousin and runs his fingers through his curly black hair, "Frodo dear, what's wrong?" 

Frodo shifts in his seat and the three adults almost have to strain to hear Frodo's answer, "... Wanna go home."

"We're going home soon, but I want to know what's wrong first. Do you just not like school?"

Frodo jerks his head in a nod and clenches his fists on his thighs, "Want mama..."

Bilbo's jaw drops, "Oh... oh sweetie." 

Scooping up his little cousin, he cradles him in his arms and murmurs soothing words into his hair. He feels Frodo grip the front of his cardigan and bury his head into his chest.

Mr Smaug coughs impolitely, interrupting the moment, "So he misses his mother?"

Bilbo glares at the principal and hugs his cousin tighter, "His parents died in a boating accident some weeks ago."

Mr Rivers gasps, "I- Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Bilbo shrugs, "I-It's fine. I think his parent's deaths are starting to dawn on him, it's probably upsetting him, making him irritable."

"We can't really having him being cold towards the other children though and his teacher." Smaug says snidely.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Bilbo snaps, he didn't really want to deal with Smaug's rudeness. He just wanted to take Frodo home.

Smaug opens his mouth to retort but Mr Rivers cuts him off, "Do you have any relatives that have children that go here?"

"I... I don't know. Why?"

"Because if Frodo has cousins that go here, we can move him to their class and it might help."

Bilbo bites his lip in thought, "Meriadoc Brandybuck. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Actually... yes!" Mr Rivers exclaims.

"Let's move Frodo to his class then."

~~~

It worked.

With some soothing words and encouragement from himself, five days later Bilbo got another call from the school, but this was from Frodo's new teacher Mrs Galadriel White who had good news.

She had been informed of Frodo's issues and the reason he was moved to her class, and she let him know that Frodo was behaving well and was attached to his cousin Merry at the hip and another boy named Sam. 

"He was hesitant at first and I thought the problems would continue to occur in my class, but once he was introduced to Merry and then Sam he was fine. He's still quite withdrawn, but not as much." she said.

"I-I'm so glad. Thank you for letting me know ma'am."

"Please, just call me Galadriel."

"I- Okay."

"Well I just wanted to let you know, so you have a good afternoon Mr Baggins."

"Y-Yes you too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMAUG. SMAAAAAAAAUUUG~ Yeah Smaug is Frodo's principal.   
> Oh and I found a way to incorporate Azog. So excited. :D
> 
> Hopefully nothing sounded too weird with the enrolling and stuff. I don't really know how enrolling works when it comes to elementary and so forth. >w>;;; I know you have to go to the school and bring like proof of age and so forth. And hopefully I didn't rush the whole behavioral problems thing... or just rush the chapter in general. And the whole "I miss mommy" thing came outta fricken no where. It made me sad. And I know problems aren't that easily fixed, but children are pretty amenable, especially when helped by loved ones.
> 
> I think you guys will like the next chapter by the way. >:3 Things will happen. THINGS.


	13. Birthday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter was giving me a hard time and then I didn't wanna edit it when I actually did finish it. xD
> 
> This chapter will be split into 2 parts because it's reeeeeeeally long. It sorta got outta hand. :'D
> 
> As always, any mistakes are my own.

On September the 22nd Bilbo woke to an excited Frodo sitting on his stomach and his cell phone ringing, much to his annoyance. 

"Up, up!" Frodo cries over the shrilling of the phone.

Rolling as much as he could manage onto to his side to reach his phone without letting Frodo fall off, Bilbo grabs the device and pushes the answer button without checking who was actually calling.

"H-Hello?" he slurs.

"Happy birthday!" comes two loud voices, making Bilbo jerk back in surprise.

"K-Kili?"

"It's time to get up Bilbo! We'll be over around 10 so you better be up."

"We'll?"

"Me and Fili of course! Remember, 10. Bye!"

Bilbo draws back the silent phone and stares at it, then at his beaming cousin. 

Groaning, he picks up Frodo and places him on the floor so he could get up. 

Then smirking at his almost vibrating cousin, Bilbo announces, "Well, how about we wash up, get dressed and get ready for a party?"

~~~

Though today was Bilbo's birthday just as much as it was Frodo's, the day was more for Frodo's benefit than his. 

Frodo had invited Sam and Merry to Bilbo's house for his birthday, along with their parents.

Bilbo already knew Merry's parents, Saradoc and Esmeralda but Sam's parents, Hamfast and Bell were a mystery to him.

All he knew was that this was going to be a very awkward gathering. He really wished it was just Fili and Kili coming over, but Bilbo knew that Frodo couldn't have a party without friends. He was just glad Frodo actually had friends.

Sam and Merry weren't supposed to be over until 11:30, and after talking to Kili yesterday, Kili said he'd be there around 10 to help out. 

At around 10:10 his doorbell rang and Bilbo yells, "Come in!" 

Hearing his door open and Fili and Kili dropping their shoes off in the entrance way, he turns back to the cake mix he was putting together with Frodo's help.

"Bilbo! I brought you something!" Kili crows as he enters the kitchen.

Wiping his hands on a dish towel, he gestures for Frodo to keep stirring and turns to the two brothers.

Bilbo notices right away that Kili has his hands behind his back and he gives him a questioning look. Kili smirks and draws out a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

Gasping, Bilbo hesitantly takes the flowers from Kili. "T-These are for me? What for?" he asks.

Kili shuffles his feet. "For.. doing well the other day with the school?"

Bilbo didn't believe him for one second, but Kili looked like he wouldn't budge so he didn't question any further. Instead he locates a vase, fills it with water and puts the roses in it. 

Taking a moment to look the flowers over, he notices they all mean different things. Some had more meanings than others, though a lot of them mostly meant love. Red, white, light pink, red tipped yellow, orange, peach, lavender, pink, yellow, purple, coral and deep burgundy. 

Bilbo blushes. 'What is Kili implying exactly? He couldn't really...'

He shakes his head, no use dwelling on it right now. 

After sitting the vase of roses on the table, he gestures for Fili and Kili to sit down.

"Do you two want some coffee or something?"

"Coffee's fine." Fili says and Kili nods in agreement.

As Bilbo is about to get the coffee machine ready, Frodo suddenly shouts, "Done!"

Kili jumps up from his chair and walks over to Frodo before Bilbo can. 

Taking the spatula from Frodo, Kili stirs the mixture and then declares, "You did good little man, just needs a bit more stirring."

Frodo beams at the praise making Bilbo chuckle. Bilbo knew full well that the mixture was still lumpy from letting Frodo mix scones before, but Kili seemed to know better and didn't tell Frodo that.

Kili stirs the batter until it's smooth and Bilbo points at two cake pans, wordlessly telling him to pour it in there. Kili does so after spraying it down with Pam first. He fills up two of the pans with the batter. "What temp do they need to be at?" he asks Bilbo.

"The oven's already heated though so just slide them in."

After doing so, Kili takes his place back at the table and Bilbo sets a mug of coffee in front of him and Fili. 

"So what do we need to do today?" Fili questions as Bilbo patters around the kitchen.

"I made a lot of the food last night and I was going to grill out hamburgers and hot dogs today, so I guess just making sure the house is somewhat tidy, we'll be outside anyway so it doesn't need to be perfect. Just the floor really."

"Is it possible to make your house tidy?" Kili teases.

Bilbo shoots him a glare. "No, but it's clean enough for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo knows what Kili's implying but he's trying to deny it. e v e
> 
> I'll either post the second part later today or tomorrow. It'll be goooooooooood~
> 
> For the roses that were used in this chapter check these websites for the meanings: http://www.rkdn.org/roses/colors.asp and http://www.roseforlove.com/the-meanings-of-rose-colors-ezp-22


	14. Birthday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own!

It takes them up until 11:20 to get the house picked up enough for guests and Bilbo begins to feel the dawning horror of actually having people coming to his house.

'What if the parents think I'm a terrible parent for letting Frodo live here in this mess? What if they don't want their children near Frodo after meeting me and seeing my home?'

Bilbo collapses into a chair in the living room and lays his head on his knees. He didn't even notice Kili coming in and crouching next to him in his panic, until a warm hand was laid on top of his clenched one. 

Startled, his head snaps up to look into Kili's concerned looking face.

"What's wrong?" Kili asks. 

"I..." Bilbo looks away not really wanting to confess, but knows Kili will worry if he doesn't. "I'm worried about what the parents will think of me and my messy house." 

Kili begins to rub soothing circles with his thumb on Bilbo's hand. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. You've been doing better with talking to people and you have a lot of books, so what? You'll be fine Bilbo."

Bilbo turns back to Kili, worry etched onto his face. "What about Frodo though? What if the Gamgee's don't want Sam near Frodo after this because of something I did or whatever? I'm not too worried about Merry and his parents, but still. I can tell Frodo adores Sam from what he's told me."

"I don't think there's much you could do Bilbo to make someone hate you enough to never want their child near you or Frodo again."

"But..."

Suddenly the doorbell rings before Bilbo could argue any further. 

Kili squeezes Bilbo's hand, "It'll be fine. Fili and I will be right here."

Nodding, Bilbo shakily stands and makes his way to the front door. Frodo was already there bouncing in place waiting for Bilbo to open the door.

Bilbo hesitantly opens the door and is almost bombarded by four children.

Luckily though, one of the children tripped and fell and the other three went with him, crashing to Bilbo's feet.

Bilbo hurriedly rushes to help the children up, but is stopped after the first child when a female voice rings out angrily, "That's what ya get fer rushin'!" 

Bilbo looks up into the face of a plump woman who had another child perched on her hip, and next to her was an older looking man who was holding the hand of yet another child.

'H-How many kids do these people have?!' 

Shaking his head, Bilbo helps the other three children up. 

The woman smiles her thanks. "You're Bilbo then?" She questions as she marches her way into the house.

"Y-Yes... You're Bell and H-Hamfast?"

"That we are! Sorry we brought our other children, we didn't really want ta call a babysitter and the more children the better anyway!" Bell crows nonchalantly.

Hamfast holds his hand out for Bilbo to shake. "We brought some food too for imposing with more children."

Bilbo shakes the extended hand. "I-It's no problem!"

Frodo, who had been watching everything from the sidelines with Fili, comes suddenly crashing into the boy at Hamfast's side.

Hamfast jerks to the side and the two boys fall together in a heap. 

"F-Frodo!" Bilbo scolds. 

"Sam!" Frodo cries out, nuzzling the taller boy's cheek and ignoring his cousin. 

"Bilbo!" 

Bilbo whips his head to his still open door. "Saradoc, Esmeralda!" 

Gesturing for his relatives to come in, Bilbo picks up a giggling Frodo and sets him on his feet.

Esmeralda drags Bilbo into a crushing hug. "How have you been?!"

Bilbo hesitantly hugs back. "I've been, uh, fine. You?"

"Lovely! Oh, I brought Pippin along because we were baby-sitting him for the week, if that's alright?"

Bilbo smiles at his cousin. "It's fine. Now how about we get everyone settled and start some lunch?"

~~~

So after a hasty introduction to all of the Gamgee's children and introducing all the parents to one another and introducing Fili and Kili (and telling everyone why they're there, which was slightly awkward), Bilbo set about getting food out and hauling it outside. Luckily the parents were there to help, so the transferring went quickly. 

Bilbo assigned Fili to present watching duty after catching Frodo trying to open one. 

"We'll open presents after lunch Frodo." Bilbo had scolded.

Frodo had pouted but hadn't tried again. You can never be too cautious with children though.

Kili took over grilling duty even though Bilbo insisted he didn't have to.

"It's your birthday just as much as it's Frodo's, so try to relax some." Kili had chided. 

Sighing, Bilbo made sure the parents were settled with drinks and that the picnic table was set up before grabbing his own drink and collapsing into a deck chair. 

Esmeralda plops down beside him a few minutes later, a huge grin plastered on her face. "So I heard what happened with Lobelia." she begins.

Bilbo groans in dismay. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I thought it was amazing though! So very brave of you!"

"Bravery or stupidity camouflaged as rage?"

Esmeralda waves her hand in a dismissing gesture. "Same thing. I still think it was amazing. Your grandfather was in shock for days."

Bilbo hesitated before asking, "Why didn't anyone tell me about Drogo and Primula's death? Or think to tell me that I was Frodo's guardian? Grandpa said he thought I wouldn't have come. I would have though."

Esmeralda's expression turns grim. "I know you would have. I should have said something. I'm sorry. Gerontius and Lobelia told us not to bother with it and then we got busy and a lot of us forgot. You never talk to anyone so..."

Bilbo sighs. "I guess it doesn't matter now. The mistake has been corrected; Frodo's where he belongs."

Esmeralda nods, though it was with uncertainty adorning her face. "Let's try not to dwell on it, today is a happy day so let's have fun."

And if on cue, Frodo and Sam pop up beside him hand in hand.

"I'm hungwy." Frodo declares bluntly. 

Bilbo chuckles. "Let's go see if Kili's done then."

~~~

Lunch was served and hastily eaten by over-excited children. The adults ate much slower much to the children's annoyance.

Bilbo drew out the anticipation for presents as much as he could before giving in to Frodo's sulking face and tilting his head towards the gifts.

Squealing, Frodo hops down from his seat and grabs the first gift he sees, a gift bag, and brings it back to the table. 

Bilbo catches Frodo's wrist before he can tear into the present. "Who's it from?"

"Me!" Merry calls from down the table.

Nodding, Bilbo let's go of Frodo's wrist. Frodo immediately rips the tissue paper out and grabs what's inside. 

He draws out a handmade card, crayons and a couple of coloring books. 

"What does the card say?" Bilbo asks.

Frodo opens the card, "Happy birfday fwom Merwee, Sawadoc and Es... Es..."

"Esmeralda?" Bilbo finishes helpfully.

Frodo nods and hops down to grab another present. 

Bilbo grabs the back of Frodo's shirt. "What do you say first young man?"

"Tank you!" Frodo screeches before wiggling out of Bilbo's grasp.

Bilbo rolls his eyes and Kili laughs from next to him.

They continue like this for the next 15 minutes and soon Frodo has a pile of gifts next to him. 

Sam had brought Frodo a plush cat and Kili had brought Frodo a small bag of sweets, another animal themed hat and a couple of children's books. Fili had surprisingly brought Frodo a gift too, which was a journal and an old looking stuffed lion. Bilbo later found out it was Fili's from Kili. Bilbo himself had gotten Frodo a sketch book, a puzzle and a few more books.

"Well I guess that's that then." Bilbo starts.

"Wait, wait!" Esmeralda exclaims excitedly. "We brought you something too. Lemme go get it." 

Kili rises from his chair at the same time Esmeralda does. "I brought you something too."

"I-I thought the flowers was my present!"

Kili snorts. "That was one of your presents."

Gawking at Kili's retreating back, he begins helping Frodo gather his gifts together while they wait. 

Esmeralda returns first and places a wrapped box in front of Bilbo with a smug grin.

Kili came immediately after with a medium sized square object wrapped in a tarp.

Bilbo gasps and his attention is averted to the object. "Kili, what is that?!"

Kili smirks and sets the present on the grass. "Come over here and open it if you wanna know."

Huffing, Bilbo stomps over to the gift and tugs the tarp off.

Silently he drops the tarp in shock. Reaching out, he slowly traces his fingers down the canvas in awe.

Staring back at him was a painting of pure beauty. Books were stacked and scattered on a hardwood floor with white carnations, daisies, gardenias, gloxinias, blue salvia and white camellias scattered around and on top of the books. Bilbo could even see some flowers sticking out between the pages of some of the books. Sunlight was trickling through an unseen window in the background, lighting the area in a dim light.

"Kili... this is beautiful, but what are you insinuating?" He murmurs. 

Kili has the gall to look embarrassed, but Bilbo knew better.

Silence had descended on the group and Bilbo forgot entirely that they were there.

"You don't think I know what these flowers mean?"

Kili blushes. "I was sort of hoping you wouldn't actually..."

"Kili." Bilbo says sternly.

Kili bites his lip. "C-Could we talk about this privately?"

Bilbo nods and marches past Kili into the house with Kili trailing close behind after leaning the painting against the deck stairs.

Bilbo is leaning against the counter in the kitchen with his arms crossed when Kili walks in.

And before he can stop himself, Kili is blurting out, "Willyougooutwithme?"

Bilbo jumps, drops his arms and turns scarlet. "W-What?"

Kili groans and covers his face. "Please don't make me say it again."

"... Why me?"

The question catches Kili off guard. "Because I love you?" comes a muffled reply. 

"You know what I m-mean."

Kili drops his hands and strides over to Bilbo and grasps his hands in his own.

"Because you're an amazing person and I love you. I want to be with you Bilbo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer~ :D
> 
> Sooooooo looooooooooooooooong.
> 
> Hopefully the parents were okay. I kinda have an idea of what Hamfast is like but Bell, Saradoc and Esmeralda are a mystery to me so I kinda just did what I thought was best. I mean one of them has to be all authority with how many kids they have; so why not Bell? xD And Esmeralda is more like Kili. "I AM HERE TO TORMENT. :D"
> 
> And hopefully the presents for Frodo were okay... I have no clue what kids presents would consist of. Which is kind of sad. I could have gone with like action figures and stuff but I don't think Frodo would have enjoyed them. Frodo is a person who likes being outside and exploring in my opinion, so I think he would have more use with books and art things. Frig I dunno. D:
> 
> Check this for flower meanings for this chapter: http://www.iflorist.com/t-meaning.aspx


	15. What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own~

Bilbo stares blankly at Kili before screeching, "I- No! What?"

Kili chuckles. "Date me?"

Blushing, Bilbo rocks on the heels of his feet, not looking at Kili. "I don't even know if I like you that way Kili..."

"That's okay, and I won't push you into anything but could we just try?"

Sighing, Bilbo glances at Kili. He was hunched in on himself bracing for rejection, but he eyes shined with hope as he gazed at Bilbo. Bilbo did like Kili, but he would feel terrible for saying yes and nothing came from it and it was just one-sided the whole time. He could try though and see what comes from it; it wasn't like he was planning on dating anyone else or getting married or something anytime soon. For all he knew, he could grow to love Kili as more than just a friend.

"Fine." Bilbo says finally.

Kili perks up at that and opens his mouth to say something.

"But!" Bilbo interrupts. 

With a snap, Kili's mouth shuts.

"Remember, you wanted this and it won't be my fault if nothing comes from it."

Kili nods in confirmation.

"I trust you Kili. You've been a good friend to me and I don't want this to damage that. So we have to go slow-"

But Bilbo was cut off when he was suddenly enveloped in a hug with Kili muttering his thanks into his hair. 

Patting Kili awkwardly on the back, Bilbo squeaks, "J-Just an FYI, I've only dated once and that was in high school and it didn't go very well so I might not be too good at this dating thing!"

Kili draws back and cups Bilbo's cheeks. "Just be yourself and don't worry about anything else okay? It'll be fine."

Blushing even harder, Bilbo mutters, "If you say so..."

Kili smiles and kisses Bilbo on the side of the mouth, making him sputter. "I do say so."

~~~

Hand in hand the two walk back outside to the party. The children were playing and the parents were sitting uncomfortably at the table.

Coughing to gain the adults attention and when five heads snap in his direction, Bilbo says calmly, "I'm sorry about that. It's alright now." 

The adults look down at Bilbo and Kili's entwined hands. Fili whoops excitedly and Esmeralda giggles. 

"Well the present I got you will definitely come in handy now." She says mischievously. 

Bilbo gives his cousin a confused look and silently picks up the forgotten box and slowly unwraps it.

Taking the lid off, Bilbo looks inside and gasps then whips his head towards the now smirking Esmeralda. "E-Esmeralda!"

"What? Just be glad I thought ahead."

~~~

With the party done and over with and everything cleaned up and everyone gone home, save Kili, Bilbo was happy and relaxed. Frodo was laid out on the floor in the living room with his new puzzle and Kili was sitting on the floor next to him trying to help, but Frodo was having none of that and kept batting Kili's hands away. So Kili gave up and got up to sit next to Bilbo on the couch. 

Kili snuggles into Bilbo's side and Bilbo drapes his arm over Kili's shoulders. 

After a moment of silence Kili asks quietly, "Are you sure you're okay with this Bilbo?"

Humming a tuneless tune, Bilbo begins to card his fingers through Kili's unruly hair. 

"Yes." He answers finally. 

Kili sighs and buries himself deeper into Bilbo's comforting embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, the next one should be longer. :') 4 words: Happiness doesn't last forever.  
> Hopefully Bilbo and Kili's conversation didn't sound too weird...
> 
> What do you think Esmeralda got Bilbo by the way?


	16. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own~ If you see any, feel free to point them out.

Dating Kili was like dating a a whirlwind. He was everywhere and anywhere and he loved with everything he could give.

Their first date was a week after Bilbo's birthday and they went to dinner and since Frodo was staying with Sam for the night, they went back to Bilbo's house and watched movies and cuddled. Kili never pushed for anything more than that thankfully. 

Bilbo was happy to say the least. 

He shouldn't have expected it to last however.

A knock came on his door late one rainy evening at the beginning of October just as he was about to go to bed.

'If it was Kili he would have called before hand...'

Now a little frightened, he hesitantly opens the door expecting it to be Kili, hurt and needing help or something even worse. He definitely wasn't expecting the large, tall man with sapphire colored eyes and long midnight black hair and neatly trimmed beard that stood before him. Fili was standing behind him looking worried.

The man glares down at him. "Are you Bilbo Baggins?" He questions curtly.

"Y-Yes?"

"Thorin Oakenshield, Kili's uncle. Is Kili here?"

"No? Is everything a-alright?"

Sighing, Fili moves in front of his uncle. "Kili's missing."

Bilbo droops against the wall, shocked.

Missing?

"Bilbo? Are you alright?"

Kili can't be missing.

Bilbo slides down the wall, curling into a fetal position. He begins to tremble and doesn't feel Fili's hands on him, trying to soothe him.

"We'll find him. I swear on it, we'll find him."

"W-When was the last time you s-saw him?" Bilbo croaks out.

"Last night. I know he went to class this afternoon, but he never came home. Kili always tells me or uncle or our mother where he's going if he's planning on going out."

Bilbo uncurls himself to look at Fili and Thorin. Thorin's earlier grumpy expression was now replaced with concern.

"I haven't seen him for a week and a half."

"Did he call you or anything today?" Thorin asks.

"He told me g-good morning, that's all. Have you tried calling him?"

"Of course we have." Thorin snaps.

Bilbo winces. "I'm sorry."

Thorin sighs and runs his hand down his face. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

Bilbo uncurls completely and rises shakily to his feet. "Let me try calling."

~~~

After locating his phone, Bilbo nervously dials Kili's number, hoping he'll pick up.

Kili picks up on the second ring. "... Bilbo?"

"K-Kili?!" 

Thorin and Fili jump up from their chairs and Thorin holds his hand out for the phone.

Hesitantly handing it to Thorin, Bilbo leans back in his chair with a distressed whimper. Kili sounded terrible, like he was worn out. 

"Kili, where are you? Are you okay?" Thorin asks.

Kili coughs harshly before mumbling, "I... I don't know. The school? My left side and head really hurt... I think my nose is b-bleeding."

Thorin pinches the bridge of his nose. "Don't move, I'll be there soon alright?"

"Okay..."

Thorin ends the call and hands the cellphone back to Bilbo.

"I-I'm coming with you!" Bilbo squeaks. "Oh, but I can't leave my cousin here alone..."

"I'll stay with Frodo, Bilbo."

"Let's go then." Thorin says impatiently.

~~~

It took almost an hour to get to Kili's college, which was the Birmingham-Southern College. The drive there was extremely quiet, with only a few words spoken between Thorin and Bilbo. They had their minds on Kili and Kili only.

What had happened? What if they were too late?

As they pull into a random parking lot on campus, Bilbo notices that the campus was enormous, Kili could be anywhere.

Thorin pulls out his cellphone and calls Kili. Kili answers almost immediately. "Can you tell me where you are?"

"It kind of looks like the area behind the library..."

"We'll head there." Thorin gestures for Bilbo to follow him. "Stay on the phone with me Kili."

It took them 20 minutes to find the library and they soon heard Kili mumbling to Thorin and rush over to help him. 

Bilbo drops to Kili's side before Thorin. He gently pushes Kili's hand away from where he had been holding it at his side and lifts his shirt and sees a large gash running up his side. 

He gasps. "Oh God Kili, what happened?!"

Thorin leans over Kili from his other side and snarls. "Who did this?"

Kili snorts. "That guy I was telling you about... Azog? Caught me after classes... Beat me senseless. Not sure how I got the gash."

"Azog?" Bilbo questions.

"We'll talk about it later, Kili needs an ambulance." 

Bilbo nods and takes off his jacket to press at Kili's wound as Thorin dials 911.

It seemed to take eternity for the ambulance to arrive and Bilbo was worried Kili wouldn't make it. The gash was bleeding badly and the paramedics bandage the wound quickly and heft Kili up onto a gurney and head to the hospital. 

Bilbo had wanted to ride in the ambulance but Thorin drags him to the SUV that Thorin drove and they follow behind the ambulance.

Bilbo is panicking by this point, he felt like he couldn't breathe and tears were sliding down his face. Thorin said nothing if he noticed.

The hospital looms before them and Bilbo sees the paramedics rolling Kili through the ER doors and is out of the car before Thorin can pull completely into an empty parking space.

Bilbo hurriedly races after the gurney but Thorin catches him around the arm and holds him back. 

"Let the nurses and doctors take care of him. There's nothing you can do right now." Thorin exclaims quietly.

'I can be there for him. That's what I can do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write Mr. Grumpy- I mean Thorin okay? He's not an asshat, he really isn't. :D
> 
> Also, Azog's a jerk. >:I
> 
> And I just realized my fanfiction is very dialogue driven. I hope that hasn't been annoying anyone. :'D


	17. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -slides in- Hello, I am here. Sorry for the wait. :D  
> First things first! This awesome person drew me some fanart and it's really flippin amazing, so like, give them some love please: http://draconizuka.tumblr.com/post/57112315171/based-on-fanfic-clarity-of-eisenblanc  
> And yeah that's it.   
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own~

150 stitches later, Kili was released with pain medication for the gash, a minor head injury, and two cracked ribs.

The gash was definitely done by a knife the doctor had told Bilbo and Thorin. It was a deep cut but not deep enough to harm organs or kill. It bled quite a bit however and Kili might have been worse off if they had gotten there any later.

Kili pretends to not be distressed by what had happened to him as they make their way back to Bilbo's, but Bilbo could tell he was troubled. Who wouldn't be though?

Thorin demands as soon as they were in the house to know exactly what happened with Azog. Kili doesn't respond and instead heads to the kitchen for something to drink with Bilbo anxiously trailing behind him. Fili and Thorin not far behind.

Ushering Kili into a chair as soon as he enters the kitchen, Bilbo sets about putting a kettle on for tea. Bilbo had questions of his own but he didn't want to trouble Kili and Bilbo didn't think Thorin should either, at least not right now.

Thorin and Fili sit down at the kitchen table and Thorin is silent for about a minute before he starts pestering Kili again. 

Kili groans. "Uncle please. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

Thorin scowls in disapproval. "I want to know what happened."

The kettle whistled suddenly and Bilbo gathered mugs and his favorite tea. He set them on the table, along with sugar, and set out shortbread cookies as well as an afterthought. 

Bilbo pours himself a mug and one for Kili, but he leaves Thorin and Fili to their own devices. 

"Um, can I ask something?" Bilbo questions shyly.

Kili smiles tiredly at his lover. "Of course."

"Who exactly is Azog?"

Kili sighs and swallows a mouthful of hot tea before answering. "Azog is a student at my school and he has it out for me for some reason. Never seems to want to leave me alone."

"Haven't you told a teacher or something that he's been harassing you?"

"They can't really do much without proof and Azog is crafty."

Thorin cuts in. "So what was his reasoning for this?" He asks, gesturing to Kili's wounds.

Kili snarls. "Something about beating the 'gay' out of me. I don't even know how he knew I liked men. Only a few people know that and they have no reason to tell anyone, especially Azog."

"Maybe he saw you with Bilbo or something..." Thorin says with a slight accusation in his tone. 

Kili ignores it. "There's no way, we only went out the one time for dinner and I would have known if he was in the restaurant. He's a big pale bald guy, with a scar!" He huffs, annoyed.

"That... and I'm pretty sure he doesn't live in Jasper." Fili adds.

"I don't even know anymore." Kili moans angrily, as he lays his head on the table, wincing as he does so. Bilbo rubs his back to try and soothe him, not really knowing what else to do. 

Thorin stares at his nephew before declaring, "Well either way, I'm filing a police report in the morning."

"Fine whatever, can I sleep now?" 

Bilbo stands. "You can sleep in my room Kili, it'll be easier." Turning to Thorin and Fili, he exclaims, "You're welcome to stay but I don't have any other rooms, just the attic and the bed up there is small. 

Thorin waves off the offer. "Fili and I will go home, we'll come back tomorrow."

Helping Kili stand, he mutters, "A-Alright, suit yourself."

~~~

After getting Kili to take his pain medication and getting him somewhat cleaned up and into some night clothes, Bilbo helps Kili into his bedroom and into his bed. Kili passes out almost immediately.

Bilbo quickly checks on Frodo before going back to his room to change into his own night clothes but then realized he had run out his door in his robe and night wear. Well that was slightly embarrassing. 

Bilbo turns scarlet and grabs a new pair of pajamas and heads to the bathroom. Changing quickly and throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper, he starts to head to his bedroom but thinks better of it and heads instead to the attic to sleep. He didn't want to jostle Kili and wake him up and he wasn't sure if he could handle being in the same bed as Kili. 

That plan failed though as some time during the night Kili had made his way upstairs and curled around Bilbo and promptly fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how injuries work. =v=;;;  
> I thought broken/cracked ribs were supposed to be wrapped but I guess not??? o.o
> 
> But yeah, Azog is homophobic and he just doesn't like Kili. :I
> 
> On a side note, I've planned out what I'm gonna do up till New Year's (for them) so yay!


	18. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH THIS TOOK SO LONG. I'm really sorry if people thought I abandoned this or something. I would tell you if I was going to abandon "Clarity", trust me.  
> I was busy and had a really hard time writing this chapter. I didn't know what to do with it. It's basically a filler chapter. =___=;;; I also got distracted writing future Kilbo stories; too many ideas! (I have a mighty need to take prompts, but I'm not going to right now for reasons.) :'D
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is crap but I'm submitting it anyway.   
> Please point out any mistakes if you see any.

Morning dawned the next day and Bilbo was surprised to find something very warm nestled against his back and strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

Bilbo turns his head a bit to see Kili's face pinched in pain and his body tense. 

Unwrapping Kili's arms from his torso, he sits up and gently shakes Kili awake. 

Kili's eyes shoot open and he stares at Bilbo with glazed eyes and a confused expression. 

Bilbo smiles and hesitantly kisses Kili on the lips. "Do you want some pain reliever?" He asks softly after pulling away.

Nodding, Kili goes to sit up but Bilbo gently pushes him back down. "I'll go grab it, stay here."

Kili nods again and rests on his back against the pillows, drifting off back to sleep. 

Slowly getting up, Bilbo shuffles downstairs. He checks on Frodo first and is surprised to still see him asleep.

'Well it's Saturday, no need to wake him.' He tells himself.

Swiftly grabbing Kili's pain medication and a glass of water, Bilbo rushes back to the attic. Tenderly nudging Kili to wake him up and waiting until he does so, Bilbo shakes out a pill and hands it to Kili along with the water. Kili shakily takes both and tosses the pill into his mouth and gulping it down with the water. He hands the glass back to Bilbo and immediately goes back to sleep. 

Chuckling, Bilbo slithers under Kili's arm and presses himself into Kili's side though not too close so not the hurt Kili's ribs. 

~~~

Bilbo wakes with a start upon someone shaking him. Turning slightly, he sees Frodo pouting at him.

"Good morning." He mumbles.

"'m hungwy." 

Bilbo chuckles. "Is that so?"

Frodo nods his head vigorously, not catching the tease.

Glancing at Kili and confirming that he was still asleep, Bilbo gets out of bed and trudges downstairs with Frodo following behind.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Bilbo asks when they enter the kitchen.

Frodo hops up into his chair. "Pancakes."

"Alrighty."

~~~

The doorbell rang just as Bilbo and Frodo were finishing their breakfast. 

The noise makes Bilbo jump. "That must be Fili and Thorin."

Quickly depositing his plate in the sink, Bilbo rushes to the door before they rang the bell again and bothered Kili. 

Bilbo assumptions were correct as Thorin and Fili were indeed standing outside his door. He waves them inside and into the kitchen. 

"Coffee?" He asks them.

Fili nods, but Thorin shakes his head. "I just came to talk to Kili about the police report."

Bilbo sets a mug of coffee in front of Fili. "He's sleeping..."

Bilbo probably had spoken too soon when a sudden 'thunk' came from the attic.

The four of them look up at the ceiling.

"Well never mind then." Bilbo mutters as he sprints out of the kitchen.

The groaning was the first thing that Bilbo noticed as he entered the attic, the second was the lump that was Kili who was sprawled on the floor beside the bed.

Bilbo crouches next to him. "What happened?"

"I rolled too far over."

Bilbo helps Kili sit up. "You shouldn't have been rolling in the first place."

"I typically sleep on my stomach, couldn't help it."

"Well either way, you're alright then?"

Kili nods. "No more in pain than I have been."

"Is he alright?" Bilbo and Kili hear Fili call from downstairs.

"Fili's here?" Kili questions.

"And Thorin."

~~~

Luckily, helping Kili from the attic wasn't as difficult as helping him to the attic. 

As soon as they enter the kitchen Kili plops down into a chair and groans in pain. 

Bilbo immediately grabs some juice and pancakes and sets it in front of Kili.

Thorin clears his throat after a minute. "I went to the police station. Filed a report."

Kili groans again, but more out of annoyance instead of pain, but he mumbles a thank you anyway.

"Azog shouldn't able to get away with what he did, you know that."

"I know, but I told you, my word alone isn't going to change anything."

Thorin just sighs and doesn't say anything. He didn't want to rile Kili up right now. 

Kili finishes his pancakes and pushes his plate away. Bilbo places it in the sink. 

"Do you want to take a shower Kili?" Bilbo questions.

Kili nods and stands up. Bilbo latches on to his arm and carefully leads him to the bathroom. 

~~~ 

By the time they got done with the shower and got Kili dressed in some larger clothing of Bilbo's, Thorin had left. Fili informed them when they came back into the kitchen that he would be back later with some of Kili's belongings and homework for the next two weeks.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Kili asks instantly.

Bilbo kisses Kili on the forehead. "Of course."

Kili wraps an arm around Bilbo's waist. "Can we sleep in your bed this time?"

"Technically you were in my bed."

Kili smirks. "You know what I mean."

Bilbo rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine."

They both laugh when Fili makes a gagging gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I just wanted to let you guys know that classes started up for me and I won't have as much time to write for Clarity, but I'll try! Hopefully you won't have to wait almost a month for the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be an absolute bum. I apologize profusely.

Remember when I said I wouldn't take a month to update? Whelp, life decided that wasn't going to happen and to make matters worse I've made an important decision. 

I'm going to re-write "Clarity."  
Because to be quite honest I'm not happy with it. 

After thinking about what some people have said from earlier chapters and just my own thoughts, I've come to the conclusion that I made a ton of glaring mistakes and being a huge perfectionist I feel like I need to remedy that. I also feel like my writing has improved some so hopefully it will be a little more wordy and less bland.

Anyway, here are some issues that need help:

**-Points of view/Tenses**  
This was actually something my mum pointed out when she was proof-reading. She got confused reading the chapter because she wasn't sure who was talking. Which isn't good at all.  
And I have a problem keeping tenses straight, so I need to work on that. I keep making it present tense but should change it to past. 

**-Bilbo isn't as realistic as I'm trying to portray him/I'm not portraying the anxiety well enough**  
Someone pointed this out to me and I agree, and it's entirely my fault because even though I have bad anxiety, I don't interact with people enough (or long enough) to actually have it affect me that badly (And this is why I take online classes :D), or I'm with someone who can interact with people so I don't have to (Avoidance at it's finest). Get me in front of am audience though and yeeeeeeeeeeeah. That's gonna go downhill fast. Basically I'm just a socially awkward lamebutt. Anywho, I think it might just be better to make Bilbo really socially awkward (social phobia?) instead of a complete shut-in. 

**-Things that make absolutely no sense or were just stupid**  
Example: Kili giving Bilbo the cellphone as early as he did (Though in my defense, my sister and her boyfriend have been dating for a month and he bought her an iPhone a few days ago and now he's moving in to her apartment. So it isn't that weird... sorta)  
Another example: Bilbo being as technologically inept as I made him (Just... yeah)  
Other examples: Bilbo's family mechanics, chapter 10, chapter 13/14, and so on and so forth 

**-Bilbo and Kili's relationship**  
I think someone pointed out that their relationship is moving really fast, and I knew that and that's mostly because I'm the most patient, impatient person ever. I really dislike when certain things are drawn out to the point where it's annoying and boring. It's like, "Just get to the point!" Unless you can make it interesting, then no. I'm gonna try and draw it out though because thinking back on it, Bilbo really wouldn't have given into Kili as quickly as he did. That isn't how relationships work Eisen (Unless you're my sister :3). On another note, I have no idea how "Clarity" is going to end and I really need to think on that. 

**-Other minor changes I'm making**  
Title, location, giving Bilbo a job, and Bilbo and Frodo's relationship (This will make sense later) 

Aaaaaaaaaaand that's basically it! Hopefully I didn't miss anything and if you read all that then good on you and I'm really sorry you had to deal with my whining and indecisiveness. :'D  
Also if anyone has anything to helpful to say then this is the time.

I'll leave "Clarity" up until I start submitting chapters (Prolly not till after classes and outlining. We'll see), then which the new fanfic will be titled **"Home"**.

Thanks for your time and thank you to everyone who has read "Clarity" up to this point and I hope you'll read "Home!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing fanfiction and I hope it was okay. I'm not the best writer ever, but I do enjoy it.  
> This was originally gonna be Fili/Kili/Bilbo, but Fili wanted no part in this and Kili wanted Bilbo to himself. So Kili got his wish.  
> Also I may or may not change the title... I really wasn't sure what to name it, but I was listening to the song "Clarity" by Zedd and the lyrics fit kinda nicely.  
> I don't know where I'm going with this.
> 
> I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters. :D


End file.
